Judgements
by azazemon
Summary: The naruto roster gets two new characters to spice up the story line from the chuunin exams to naruto and sasuke's big fight. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**White Lights**_

**Team 7 was just getting back from their mission in the land of waves. Unknown to them, there was a robed-hooded figure standing behind them. Kakashi, feeling its gaze turned to see nothing there but the forest path.**

**"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.**

**"Oh, it's nothing. Let's keep moving."**

**He sounded convinced to them, but Kakashi knew there was something there. The figure was crouched in the trees, staring at them as they were walking into the gates of Konoha. Before the door closed, with incredible speed he dashed inside and into the shadows of the adjacent forest. This time, it was Sakura's turn to look behind them. **

**"Hey what's up Sakura?" Naruto asked.**

**"I thought I saw something." **

**"Get behind me now!" Kakashi commanded, and they followed.**

**From out of the shadows of the trees emerged the robed figure with a bowed head. It walked out slowly, head bent, but they could tell from its posture that it might be male. His head rose and everyone was shocked at what they saw. His eyes were white orbs, bright as a light bulb. From his nose to the bottom of his neck was a black mask that sported the same bright white lines trailing down. He appeared to be wearing a black shirt, pants and boots that also bore the white lines. Only his robe, black as night, looked normal. His hair, ironically, was jet black and locked. **

**"Who are you supposed to be?" Kakashi asked.**

**The guy just stared at him, eyes blinding yet hypnotizing them all except Kakashi. It was at that moment thought, that more ninja arrived and surrounded him. **

**"I'm not going to ask you again." Kakashi said warningly.**

**"My name...is unimportant. What you must know...has no value in my eyes. I...am here...for her." He said pointing at Sakura, who was put behind Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. He sounded young, about 17 in their ears. **

**"Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try and take her!" Naruto bellowed.**

**"If I must...I will fight." He said.**

**Kakashi pulled up his mask to reveal his sharingan.**

** "Naruto! Sasuke! Protect Sakura!" He ordered.**

** Kakashi leaped at the fluorescent teen. Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy joined him. The boy's eyes merely looked up at the charging jonin, then he was gone in a flash. Through his sharingan, Sasuke saw him coming, but because of how under developed his sharingan was, he wasn't able to see his movements at a speed he could counter. He flew past Naruto and Sasuke, wrapped his right arm around Sakura's waist, and jumped into the trees, Sakura's screams echoing through the trees.**

**"Help! Get your hands off me! Help!"**

**Everyone else was in full pursuit of the kidnapper. The chase went on for quite some time, with both parties determined to endeavor their own personal mission. Kakashi threw a kunai ahead of him to stop the guy, who turned around and smacked it away with the flick of his hand. Sasuke thought he saw something shimmer when he hit it. **

**They came upon a clearing where there was an eerie looking portal that had a hypnotizing glow. As the kidnapper leaped within the creepy abyss, everyone, rather cautiously, followed his lead. "What the-" were the only words Naruto could exclaim as they took in the sight before them.**

**They were standing before a grand Utopia of tribal villages with a giant golden palace within the middle. Looking down, they saw their mysterious character, Sakura still in his arms, and dashed towards him. Their assault was met with the counter-attack of the palace guards, who wielded strange looking crystal weapons with a dim glow at the tips. They resembled spears, while the guards themselves had dark skin with the same white markings as their visitor, only theirs looked like tattoos, not the glowing brightness of the other guy's. **

**They dealt with the guards quickly and made a grand entrance into the main chambers, where a man wearing no shirt, but was decorated from head to waist in jewelry. At first glance, you'd think he was some kind of necklace/ring/bracelet rack, but when he spoke, everyone was somewhat surprised. **

**"How dare you invite yourself within the vicinity of mine property! What say you to this intrusion?" He spoke in a booming voice. **

**To his left, they saw Sakura, unconscious, and still in the grasp of the her cloaked captor. **

**"We've come for Sakura! So give her back or else!" Naruto warned.**

**"You...dare to threaten Lord Mooru?" The cloaked teen said in a dangerous voice.**

**"Yeah! What of it?" Naruto exclaimed.**

**"Senra, enough." Lord Mooru said calmly. "Perhaps we should explain our reason. You see, for a while now, I, as well as my nephew Senra, and daughter Sasha, have felt some terrible force that arises within the dimension of mortals. To answer the question of how, would be the markings upon the anatomy of my nephew. Here, our guardian spirit, all knowing and powerful, combined its heavenly entity with my nephew in hopes of joining the mortal world and combating this threat."**

**"Just what is this threat?" Kakashi asked.**

**"The threat, is a demon known to us as Sensem. But in your dimension, he calls his future avatar Orochimaru."**

**"Who's this Sensem guy anyway? What's so bad about him?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Twelve years ago, he was behind the release of the demons that terrorized your world. They were his creations, as well as his pets, each one more vicious and powerful than the latter, his prize being the Nine Tailed Fox." Mooru said looking precisely at Naruto.**

**"I am, however, embarrassed to say that, within his excitement, my nephew mistook your Sakura for him because our only clue to who he was were the words 'feminine in nature' to which he, rather foolishly grabbed the first girl that he saw. You may put her down Senra." Mooru said.**

**Senra placed her on her feet, then gave her a little push. She awoke with a start, turned into his eerily soulless eyes, screamed then ran into Naruto, who blushed at her newfound dependence. **

**"I do have one favor to ask of you though." Mooru said.**

**"What?" Kakashi asked.**

**"I beseech you to have my nephew accompany you. Without the power our god bestowed upon him, you all aren't a match for Sensem, even with the Nine Tailed Fox on your side." He added looking at Naruto.**

**"Very well, though we should talk this over with the Hokage, I'm sure he'll understand anyway." Kakashi said.**

**"I, and my people Thank you. Senra!" He said in a hard strict voice. "Show these people the respect you would show your father and mother had they been amongst the living. Is my diction clear?" **

**"Yes...my lord." Senra said with a bow, rising only to glare at Naruto and Sasuke, who only glared back.**

**"Well, best be heading back. I bet Asuma, Kurenai and Guy are worried sick about us." Kakashi said to himself. **

**They stepped through the portal and out into the Hidden Leaf Village. **

**"Or not." He said. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yue Jin  
**_

**Once they arrived back, Kakashi wasted no time informing the Third Hokage about Senra, and Sensem. **

**"Make sure you guys get along while I'm away." He said before disappearing.**

**Senra turned and began to walk the other way.**

**"Hey! Where do ya think you're going?!" Naruto yelled.**

**"Obviously, away from one as weak as yourself." He said coldly.**

**"What d'you say?" Naruto said closing his hand into a fist.**

**"I said you're we-" **

**Naruto charged at Senra and almost punched him square in the face. Senra moved out of the way just in time, scolding himself for not realizing the outcome of his insult. Naruto saw his right fist light up, and quicker than his eyes could comprehend (or even Sasuke's sharingan for that matter.) he was punched, square in the gut, and knocked into a tree. The spot where Senra hit sizzled and burned, but Naruto's skin was completely unharmed. **

**'He didn't want to hurt him.' Sasuke thought,'But there's no doubting that this guy has some real power.'**

**"Whoa! What was that?" Sakura said looking at the dazed Naruto.**

**"Plasma, one of the many traits I possess, and yet," Senra said looking at his glowing hand,**

**"What?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Nothing." Senra stated.**

**He turned back around,and still walked the other way.**

**"Wait Senra! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.**

**"To explore." he said**

**"Wait! We'll go with you!" She yelled.**

**'There she goes volunteering us again.' Sasuke thought.**

**The rest of the day was spent showing Senra the wonders of the Leaf Village. He took alot of interest in the Stone faces of the past Hokages on the mountain.**

**"Who were they?" He asked.**

**"They were the past Hokages. They were the leaders of our village, and each one sacrificed his life to save it." Naruto said.**

**"Incredible." He said quietly. "To sacrifice your life to save a population. I wish I could've met them." **

**This comment put a new respect for him within Naruto's eyes, who thought that anyone who thought that Hokage was an extraordinary role was a good guy in his eyes. **

**As they ate at the Ramen shop, Senra was at wits end on how to use the chopsticks.**

**"Accursed pencil sticks!" He said setting them on fire. He relinquished his attempt to eat properly. He removed his mask, showing off even more bright markings along the bottom of his face, and gulped down the bowl of ramen.**

**'I swear that guy could be a parallel Naruto.' Sasuke thought.**

**As Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about something, Senra pulled Sakura aside.**

**"If I might be as so bold as to ask." He said.**

**"Oh! Go ahead." She said, unaware that his pause waited for her permission.**

**"The Uchiha. As I look at him his intentions, mysterious to me, seem dark. It looks as though he has a terrible darkness that haunts him." **

**"Oh, Sasuke? Well, his story is that long ago, his whole family was murdered."**

**"By who?"**

**"Well, I don't really know much more than that. But Sasuke plans to kill whoever did it."**

**"Really? How st-"**

**Senra didn't finish his sentence as a large and heavily muscled man rammed him into a fruit store.**

**"Senra! You've gotten lower on those reflexes since we last met!" The man said in a booming voice.**

**He was bald, about seven feet tall wearing nothing but shorts and sandals.**

**Senra blasted from the debris like a rocket and smashed into him, sending him flying into a house.**

**"Look who's talking Yue Jin." He said.**

**Yue Jin jumped out of the house. With both hands in fists, and above his head he came crashing down. Senra jumped two seconds before he made impact with the ground.**

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **

**There were hundreds of Narutos surrounding Yue Jin now. **_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Power-up **_

**Yue Jin looked at the bunch of little orange ninjas and laughed.**

**"What's so funny?" Naruto growled.**

**Yue Jin stopped laughing, turned around, and jumped away.**

**"Hey! Get back here!" Naruto yelled and began his pursuit followed by Sasuke, Senra and Sakura.**

**Their chase lead them to the outskirts of the Leaf Village Gates. In a desperate attempt to halt his retreat Senra unsheathed a long white sword. **

**'That must've been what he used to repel Kakashi's kunai.' Sasuke thought.**

**With one quick slash he sent a white streak that hit Yue Jin straight in his muscled shoulder. He hit the ground, slid for a moment, then rose to show a gash above his left eye. **

**He raised his fist, then punched the ground with such incredible force that a wave of earth headed towards them. Senra countered his attack with an upward slash that sent the wave into the air. Through the debri he saw Yue Jin rush at them and jumped out of the way just in time. Yue Jin's punch missed Senra, but his shoulder still sent him flying.**

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.**

**He shot a fireball from his mouth that caught Yue Jin off guard. Yue Jin blocked it with his massive left arm, which became black and a bit burnt. He looked at it, then towards Sasuke, but was unaware of Senra, arm glowing brightly, leap at him. Senra's glowing left fist found its mark on Yue Jin's right cheek. He flew into a tree, and dropped a crystal no larger than a fist. **

**"Can't be..." Senra said and reached for it.**

**"NO!" Yue Jin bellowed, rising from the trunk of the broken tree.**

**It was too late. The moment Senra's hand closed around it, he felt an incredible and very painful rush of power fall over him. He felt weak, but strong, at the same time. He looked at his hands and saw little arks of white light occasionally striking the air like lightning. **

**Yue Jin looked on in absolute fear.**

**"What's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost." **

**Yue Jin shook his head and stood up straight. Their obvious height and weight difference gave him enough confidence to charge at the upgraded teenager. His assault, however, would go without threat, for when he was two feet from Senra he was knocked back on his ass.**

**"What the..." He said and rose again.**

**This time, he formed a cloud of dust by digging as a way to blind Senra. He charged from behind and was still knocked back. He rose once again and the next move Senra made surprised everyone. He turned to look at Yue Jin. Halfway within his turn his hand, still holding a longer, glowing version of his old sword, swooped in four quick slashes. The slashes that hit Yue Jin, as he would soon find out, wasn't the problem.**

**"Send my regards to Sensem." Senra whispered from behind him.**

**Yue Jin only had one second to react before Senra chopped him cleanly in half. His body fell to the floor and began to twitch violently before lying still in a glassy-eyed stare. **

**Senra suddenly felt weak and his body began to waver. Sakura looked just as he fell to his knees.**

**"Senra!" she yelled running up to him followed closely by Naruto and Sasuke.**

**"Crystals...drain...power." He said before fainting.**

**"Let's get him to the hospital." She said.**

**"I don't think that arrangement will be yet met." Came a voice.**

**Everyone looked up to see a beautiful British woman with short brown hair and eyes that burned with dark intentions. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Omega-7**_

**"Unfortunately for him, and you, he's coming with me."**

**"Says who?" Naruto said.**

**The lady jumped off the and landed in front of them. Before any of them could jump back, she already hit them at critical points in their bodies. (Much like Neji and Hinata's gentle fist.) **

**"Me." She said smiling at their unconscious bodies.**

**"That would've made sense if you had said that while they were conscious." Came a voice behind the tree.**

**The woman turned around to see a rather large muscled man who gave her a cold stare.**

**"Come on. We have to get him to the lab before more of these accursed thieves become aware of our position."**

**The man went and pick-up Senra and turned back around.**

**"It's not nice to kidnap children." Someone said.**

**They both turned and stared right into the face of Kakashi.**

**"Dammit!" She yelled.**

**They both got out strange looking orbs and threw them on the ground. There was a circle of light that caved in on itself as they disappeared.**

**Moments later, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke woke up in the hospital. They all grabbed their gear and met up with each other as well as Kakashi in the lounge.**

**"Kakashi sensei! Where's Senra?" Sakura asked.**

**"The people who came to kidnap him were successful. They got away by transporting away through some strange looking portal."**

**_Back at the Lab_**

**"It was easy, but we got him." The lady said.**

**She snapped her fingers and the large man dropped Senra on the floor.**

**"Be careful! I want no injuries upon his body if the experiment is to be a success."The professor said.**

**He was a short, pasty skinned man with glasses too big for his eyes.**

**"That's all nice and grand. Where's our money?" The man said.**

**"Oh, it's through the door to the left." The professor said giving all his attention to Senra.**

**They both walked through the door and fell into a pool. They both rose out of the pool in an irritated manner.**

**"Why that two timing-"**

**The woman didn't finish her sentence as she was dragged under water, blood replacing the place she just was. The man tried to climb back up before a dragon-like crocodile rose out of the water, chomped on his leg, and dragged him down. He screamed and beat at the beast until a sharp tail came and impaled his head.**

**The professor smiled a crooked smile that showed many rotted and broken teeth. He turned his attention back to the unconscious teen that was now placed within a large tube. Held in suspended animation, Senra had no clue of the horrors this mad doctor with no life was about to inflict upon him. **

**"Yes, you will make a perfect specimen for my experiments. Now let us begin." He said with another crooked smile.**

**"When I'm through with you, those accursed ninja won't know what hit them. I mean that very literally."**


End file.
